Hottie Wookie
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Re-publish...Tubuh Wookie yang semakin panas berharap mendapatkan sentuhan Yesung, tapi Yesung menolak. Kenapa ya? Dedicated special for EnnoKimLee and Rikyrozameliany. RnR please


**Hottie Wookie**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, NC 17, humor failed, typos, not real**

**Don't like Don't read**

**Don't Bash the couple**

**They're not mine, this plot is mine**

**Flame another one is Allowed**

**Dedicated special for EnnoKimLee and Rizkyrosameliany**

**Main pair : YeWook**

**Slight other pairs**

**Summary : Wookie merasa panas dan menginginkan Yesung. Tapi Yesung menolak karena Wookie sedang sakit. Bagaimana akhirnya ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dorm Super Junior siang hari ini tampak sepi tak seperti biasanya yang rame dan tak karuan.

DRAP..DRAP

DRAP..DRAP

Terdengar langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru dari seseorang dan jeng jeng jeng jeng….

Dia adalah sang…..

Oke kita ulangi sekali lagi, dia adalah appa-nya ddangko brothers aka Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung.

Tapi ada apa gerangan si kepala besar itu #plak berlari dengan langkah yang begitu cepat ah tidak lebih tepatnya berlari.

Sehingga derap langkah kakinya dapat didengar jelas oleh penghuni dorm yang kita ketahui hanya tersisa Heebum, Choco, Kkoming dan Ryeowook.

Tunggu? Ryeowook? Ya, Kim Ryeowook ternyata member yang masih tersisa di dorm tercinta oppadeul. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengisi acara di SUKIRA bersama kembarannya ah maksud saya bersama hyungnya Lee Sungmin?

Entahlah, hanya Wookie dan Tuhan yang tahu. Author? Saya hanya menuliskan ceritanya saja *nyengir gaje*

.

.

**Yesung POV**

DRAP..DRAP..

DRAP..DRAP..

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.."

"Wookie-chagi? Dimana dirimu?" teriakku membahana.

Aish, kemana dia? Saat aku perlu penjelasan, dia malah menghilang. Kulihat sekali lagi foto yang kuyakin diambil oleh salah satu fans, foto Wookie dan Jino.

Ya, Cho Jino. Si magnae SM Ballads. Kuteliti sekali lagi, mesra sekali rupanya. Heem…

"Wookie?" teriakku sekali lagi.

Aishhh, si aegyo bilang dia ada di dorm. Dengan perasaan yang panas sepanas air yang direbus, segera kudobrak satu persatu pintu kamar seluruh member.

Tak peduli jika pada akhirnya pintu itu rusak, yang kuperlukan adalah penjelasan. Ingat PENJELASAN dari Wookie nae chagiya.

"Wookie, dimana kamu?" teriakku.

KRIEETTT

Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja pintu toilet pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Wookie yang ehmm bisa dibilang sedikit pucat dan lesu.

Hatiku yang tadi panas mulai mendingin, lagi pula yang penting saat ini adalah kondisi Wookie.

"Chagi, Waeyo? Gwenchana?" tanyaku beruntun.

Wookie hanya terdiam, bisa kulihat dia seperti meringis entahlah dia menahan rasa sakitnya mungkin.

"Chagiya?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Uunghh, Hyu..uunghh," ucapnya lemah.

"Gwenchana? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Seluruh tubuhku, Hyung."

Ohh, tidak! My Wookie sakit.

"Chagi, kita ke dokter ne?" ajakku.

"Euunghh, Hyung kurasa tak perlu," ujarnya.

Eh? Dan kulihat wajah Wookie yang pucat berubah merah, sangat merah seperti tomat.

"Chagi, are you okay?" tanyaku dengan bahasa Inggris super ngasal.

Aku segera memapah Wookie menuju ranjang kami, tapi Wookie malah menarik kerah bajuku.

Dia seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu dan aku harus siaga.

"I..I want you, Hyung!" bisiknya lirih di telingaku.

**JDUARRR**

Seperti petir menyambar di siang bolong. Sepertinya telingaku musti dibawa ke THT, Wookie menginginkanku?

Owh tidak Jongwoon! Kau tahu kekasih tercintamu sedang sakit. Ah, tahukah kalian itu angel Jongwoon.

Di sisi lain, hei kepala besar, kekasihmu ingin "itu", itu suara si devil Jongwoon. Perang bathin di hatiku. Ahh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kujambak rambutku sampai botak ah tidak-tidak jangan sampai botak.

"Chagi, jebal ne? Kamu itu lagi sakit," jelasku.

Mendengar ucapanku, Wookie mempout-kan bibir sexy-nya. Ahh, tanda kalau dia mulai ngambek lagi.

"Wookie-chagi, jebal ne?" mohonku.

Lagi-lagi Wookie menarikku dan kali ini dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

"I..I…I..WANT…WANT..YOU," teriaknya dengan lengkingan khasnya.

"Ne, ne. Arraso," jawabku takut.

Ohh, No! Wookie kalau sakit ternyata jadi se-agresif ini. Dengan pelan dia melepas ikat pinggangku dan mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku.

Wait? Apa yang akan dilakukannya. Aku mulai mengantisipasi setiap gerak gerik namjachingu-ku.

"Wookie, kamu mau apa?"

"Sssttt, jangan banyak bergerak ne?" pintanya.

Aku pun menuruti keinginannya. Tetap diam namun juga waspada. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Wookie berhasil mengikat kedua tanganku dengan ikat pinggang.

Dan dia tersenyum tidak dia mengeluarkan smirk-nya yang terkesan menakutkan buatku.

"Chagi, kenapa kau mengikatku?"

"Sssttt."

Jarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisku. Seperti tersengat listrik entah darimana muncul setitik hasrat ingin merengkuh Wookie.

Dengan perlahan dia melepas satu persatu pakaianku, mulai kemeja, kaos dalam, celana panjang dan hanya menyisakan boxer merah kesayanganku.

**Yesung POV end**

.

.

**Wookie POV**

Entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi sepanas ini. Padahal tadi aku hanya meminum sebotol coke di kulkas. Habis minum itu perutku mual tak karuan dan seperti ada hasrat ingin disentuh.

Ahh, rasanya malu dan ingin mengehentikannya tapi pikiranku menolak. Kali ini aku malah bertatap muka dengan Yesung hyung, dan yang paling penting aku menginginkannya sangat.

"Hyu..uungghh," desahku se-sexy mungkin.

Tubuh Yesung hyung bergetar hebat mendengar desahanku. Usahaku menggodanya kali ini berhasil dan sukses.

Segera kurapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuh half naked nya, kugesekkan bagian privatku yang masih tertutup celana boxer dengan bagian privatnya.

Yesung hyung tampak menahan desahannya. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kudengar sayup-sayup desahannya Yesung hyung.

"Aaahhh….," desahnya.

Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk-ku. Kali ini kau kudapatkan Yesung hyung. Badanku semakin panas seperti terbakar.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama kubuka seluruh yang melekat di tubuhku hingga aku totally naked. Yesung hyung membelalakkan mata super sipitnya.

Kurasa dia kaget melihat diriku se-agresif ini. Aku juga tak paham kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

"Hyung, jangan melihatku seperti itu."

"Wookie, kkkk..kamu mau aaa..apa?" tanyanya gagap.

"I want you, Hyung," jawabku sambil berkedip nakal.

**Wookie POV end**

.

.

**GLEK**

Yesung meneguk ludahnya. Melihat Wookie yang naked membangkitkan hasrat lelakinya untuk menyentuh sang namjachingu.

Dengan pelan Wookie membuka boxer milik Yesung, sedangkan Yesung? Dia sedang berdoa agar Wookie mengehentikan aksi gilanya.

Bukan karena Yesung tak mau, tapi ini siang bolong dan Wookie-nya juga sedang sakit. Dengan langkah yang pasti dan tentunya tanpa disadari Yesung-karena sibuk melamun- Wookie berhasil "melepaskan" atribut penutup kesucian seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"Hyung, lihatlah! Kau bahkan sudah setegang itu," ucap Wookie sambil menunjuk junior Yesung.

"Eh,eh," ujar Yesung gelagapan.

Benar saja, junior Yesung menjadi sangat tegang. Pikiran untuk tidak menyentuh Wookie sirna begitu saja. Dia ingin melepaskan hasratnya tak peduli dengan apapun.

"Tenang, Hyung. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Sungguh diluar dugaan, Wookie yang begitu polos malah bisa bertindak di luar nalar seperti ini.

Yesung hanya menikmati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Wookie yang cukup bersemangat langsung mengarahkan junior Yesung ke dalam hole sempitnya.

**BLEEESSHHHH**

"Arrrghhh," erang Wookie tertahan. Yesung jelas tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangan diikat dan kedua kaki yang dijepit oleh kaki-kaki Wookie.

"Ahhh," desah Yesung pelan.

Dengan gerakan yang mantap, Wookie mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan meluncur bebas dari mulut kedua namja itu.

Yesung pun tak mau kalah, dengan semangat dia sedikit mendorong juniornya agar masuk lebih ke dalam hole Wookie.

Wookie yang tetap menjaga tempo gerakannya hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Yesung pun melirik junior Wookie yang masih bebas, dengan bantuan kelihaian tangannya, ikat pinggang yang diikat di tangannya pun terlepas.

Wookie jelas belum sadar karena begitu dia sadar, Yesung sudah mengambil alih posisinya. Yesung pun berada di atas Wookie.

Senyum maut pun terkembang sempurna di bibir tipis Yesung. Wookie tentu saja menyadari hal itu, ingin melawan tapi apa daya juniornya sudah digenggam erat oleh sang namjachingu.

Yesung pun menekan juniornya semakin dalam, sesekali menariknya keluar dan menyisakan ujung kepala juniornya dan sekali hentak memasukkannya lagi hingga menembus sweet spot milik Wookie.

Wookie yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Yesung. Tangan kanan Yesung pun mengocok junior Wookie hingga akhirnya Wookie mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Ahhh, Hyungggsshh!" erang Wookie.

"Kau menikmatinya chagi?" bisik Yesung seduktif.

Yesung yang belum puas mengulangi hal yang sama berulang kali hingga dia mencapai klimaks pertamanya sedangkan Wookie mencapai klimaks keempat kalinya.

"Hosh..hosh..Gomawo, chagiya?" ucap Yesung seraya memeluk Wookie.

"Hyung, keluarkan "itu" mu!"

"Ani, Wookie baby. Aku ingin mengulangnya lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Mwo?Andwae! Aku tidak mau, aku capek, Hyung!"

"Capek? Kau hanya mendesah dan memalingkan wajahmu kesana kemari 'kan?"

JLEB

Ucapan Yesung benar-benar membuat wajah Wookie memerah sempurna.

"Ishhh, Hyung! Kau menyebalkan!"

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Wookie dari belakang. Tanpa Yesung sadari Wookie tersenyum malu melihat tingkah dirinya tadi yang bisa dibilang agak gila.

Mereka berdua pun terlelap tanpa peduli asal muasal kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini.

.

.

**At the Evening**

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk membongkar isi kulkas dorm. Sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia terus meneliti satu persatu botol yang mirip dengan botol cola.

"Kemana sih tuh botol sialan?" umpatnya.

"Kyu, kamu kenapa?" tanya sebuah suara manis.

Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan suara namjachingu-nya segera menoleh. Tak mau membuat si King of Aegyo curiga.

"Ani, Min Hyung."

"Owh begitu, Teuki Hyung memanggil kita. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Ne, nanti aku menyusul deh," jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan agar dia pergi.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mencari di setiap sudut dapur. Botol minuman cola yang berisi cola tentunya dan obat perangsang.

Ya, minuman itu sengaja disiapkan untuk Minnie nya. Tujuannya apa lagi kalau bukan untuk membuat si Minnie makin agresif di ranjang.

Tapi dasar apes, Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Wookie, namja paling polos di SuJu sudah meminum sampai habis minuman laknat buatannya.

Sungguh tega sekali si Kyu, menyimpan minuman berbahaya di kulkas dorm. Untungnya mereka semua adalah namja dewasa dan sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

Nah, gimana kalo Shindong yang minum? Author tidak bisa membayangkannya. Lantas bagaimana dengan readers? Saya rasa kalian juga akan garuk-garuk kepala #plak.

Oke, kita biarkan si evil magnae mencari dan mencari terus minuman laknat yang sesungguhnya sudah tak ada lagi. Mungkin dia akan menyerah jika sudah capek. ^^

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

_Oke akhirnya saya publish ff setelah sekian lama ga publish gara2 leppy rusak…tapi sekarang sudah bisa. Oh, ya saya dengar ada penghapusan ff oleh admin FFn? _

_Jujur saya juga takut tapi saya juga ga tau mau dikemanain semua ff saya ^^ Kalo di FB, friends saya sangat sedikit dan jarang yang respect, jadi saya males. _

_Jika pada akhirnya ff saya ini dihapus, kemungkinan saya akan pindah ke WP atau Blog atau juga kemungkinan saya pindah ke fandom anime ^^_

_Jadi selama ff saya ga dihapus, saya tetap publish disini ^^_

_Jika mau tau atau add fb or twt bisa dilihat disini._

_FB : Yuuki Yuukiheaven_

_Twt : (at)yuukiheaven_


End file.
